


Minor Complaints

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [15]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick complains about his partner's complaints. Barbara is amused, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I could get much writing out of myself, and what I was getting was for original fiction. It was strange, but I wrote that to be able to write. I'm still not where I feel like I am capable of much, so I decided to try something light and mostly unconnected to my other stuff, since a real update for any of my series is kind of impossible right now.
> 
> This is in the forensic Batgirl and Detective Grayson universe, but it can be read without that one, I think.

* * *

“Amy says she blames me.”

Barbara lifted an eyebrow, not really looking up from her book. “I think I would blame you, too, Guilty Wonder. What for?”

“You'd blame me, but you don't know what for?” Dick asked, frowning at her. “What kind of a friend says that?”

She leaned her head back against the couch, looking up at him. “One who knows you and knows it's your fault. This wouldn't have anything to do with peanuts and elephants, would it?”

“How did you know?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please. Like it's that hard to guess. Everything with you is about peanuts and elephants. Besides, I'm a genius. I would have figured it out even if it wasn't obvious.”

“Yes, you would,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled, catching him around the neck and getting a second one before letting him go. He stood back with a goofy grin on his face. “Totally worth the lecture from Amy.”

“I take it that's the reason you told me she's mad at you for getting her kids obsessed with elephants?” Barbara asked, amused. He nodded, still grinning, and she shook her head. “If you weren't so cute with them, no one would forgive you for that. As it is, I think she'll be appeased with a few more free passes to the circus.”

“Oh, is that what she wants?”

“And an air freshener. She hates having her car smell like peanuts after your stakeouts.”


End file.
